This invention relates to substituted benzanilides which are ligands, agonists or antagonists, of the CC chemokine receptor CC-CKR5 now designated as CCR5 (Nature Medicine 1996, 2, 1174-8). In addition, this invention relates to the treatment and prevention of disease states mediated by CCR5.
T cells are not only key regulators of the immune response to infectious agents but are believed critical for the initiation and maintenance of the inflammatory reaction in a variety of chronic diseases. Increased numbers or enhanced activation state of T cells, especially CD4+ T cells, have been demonstrated in the synovium of individuals with rheumatoid arthritis (M. J. Elliott and R. N. Maini, Int. Arch. Allergy Immunol. 104: 112-1125, 1994), in the bronchial mucosa of asthmatics (C. J. Corrigan and A. B. Kay, Immunol. Today 13:501-506, 1992), in the lesions of multiple sclerosis (R. Martin and H. F. McFarland, Crit. Rev. Clin. Lab. Sci. 32: 121-182, 1995), in psoriatic lesions (J. L. Jones, J. Berth-Jone, A. Fletcher and P. E. Hutchinson, J. Pathol. 174: 77-82, 1994) and in the fatty streaks of atherosclerosis (R. Ross, Annu. Rev. Physiol. 57: 791-804, 1995).
T cells, as well as other inflammatory cells, will migrate into tissues in response to the production of a variety chemotactic factors. Among these factors are a superfamily of 8-12 kDa proteins known as the chemokines. These proteins share structural features such as the presence of 3-4 conserved cysteine residues. RANTES, which stands for Regulated upon Activation Normal T cell Expressed and Secreted, is a 8 kDa protein member of CC branch of the chemokine family. These proteins recruit and activate immune and inflammatory cells through an interaction with G-protein coupled receptors. The CC branch is defined by the absence of an intervening amino acid residue between the first two cysteine residues and members of this family predominately elicit the migration of mononuclear cells, eosinophils and basophils (M. Baggiolini, B. Dewald, and B. Moser, Adv. Immunol. 55: 97-179, 1994; and J. J. Oppenheim, C. O. C. Zachariae, N. Mukaida, and K. Matsushima, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 9: 617-648, 1991).
RANTES potently produces chemotaxis of T cells, basophils, eosinophils, monocytes and mast cells. RANTES was originally identified as gene product induced late after antigen activation of T-cells (T. J. Schall, J. Jongstra, B. J. Dyer, J. Jorgensen, et al., J. Immunol. 141:1018-1025, 1988), however, RANTES has been shown to be synthesized and secreted by a diverse group of cells that include epithelial and endothelial cells (C. Stellato, L. A. Beck, G. A. Gorgone, D. Proud, et al., J. Immunol. 155: 410-418, 1995; and A. Marfaing-Koka, O. Devergne, G. Gorgone, A. Portier, et al., J. Immunol. 154: 1870-1878, 1994), synovial fibroblasts (P. Rathanaswami, M. Hachicha, M. Sadick, T. J. Schall, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 268: 5834-5839, 1993) and dermal fibroblasts (M. Sticherling, M. Kupper, F. Koltrowitz, E. Bornscheuer, et al., J. Invest. Dermatol. 105: 585-591, 1995), mesangial cells (G. Wolf, S. Aberle, F. Thaiss, et al., Kidney Int. 44: 795-804, 1994) and platelets (Y. Koameyoshi, A. Dorschner, A. I. Mallet, E. Christophers, et al., J. Exp. Med. 176: 587-592, 1992). In these cells RANTES mRNA is rapidly upregulated in response to IL-1 or TNFa. Although RANTES mRNA is not usually detected in normal tissues (J. M. Pattison, P. J. Nelson, and A. M. Krensky, Clin. Immunother. 4: 1-8, 1995), increased mRNA or protein has been found in diseases characterized by a mononuclear infiltrate. For example, RANTES mRNA was visualized using in situ hybridization in renal allografts undergoing rejection (J. M. Pattison, P. J. Nelson, and A. M. Krensky, Clin. Immunother. 4: 1-8, 1995; and K. C. Nadeau, H. Azuma and N. I. Tilney, Proc. Natl. Acad. USA 92: 8729-8733, 1995) in the skin of atopic dermatitis patients after exposure to antigen (S. Ying, L. Taborda-Barata, Q. Meng, M. Humbert, et al., J. Exp. Med. 181: 2153-2159, 1995), and in endothelial cells of coronary arteries undergoing accelerated atherosclerosis after cardiac transplant (J. M. Pattison, P. J. Nelson, and A. M. Krensky, Clin. Immunother. 4: 1-8. 1995). Further, increased immunoreactive protein for RANTES has been detected in bronchoalveolar lavage fluid (R. Alam, J. York, M. Boyers, et al., Am. J. Resp. Crit. Care Med. 149: A951, 1994) and sputum from asthmatic individuals (C. M. Gelder, P. S. Thomas, D. H. Yates, I. M. Adcock, et al., Thorax 50: 1033-1037, 1995).
Several receptors have been identified that bind RANTES. In particular, CCR5, when expressed in either HEK 293 cells or CHO cells, binds RANTES. This receptor is expressed in T-cells and in monocytes and macrophages, immune/inflammatory cells which are important in the maintenance of a chronic inflammatory reaction. Pharmacological characterization of CCR5 indicates similarities to the RANTES binding site observed on isolated T cells. Therefore, antagonism of RANTES"" action on CCR5, as well as antagonism of other natural ligands of CCR5, should inhibit the recruitment of T cells into inflammatory lesions and provide a novel therapeutic approach for the treatment of atopic and autoimmune disorders. Since T cells express CCR5, selective receptor ligands of CCR5, particularly antagonists, are likely to provide beneficial effects in diseases including, but not limited to, asthma and atopic disorders (for example, atopic dermatitis and allergies), rheumatoid arthritis, sarcoidosis and other fibrotic diseases, atherosclerosis, psoriasis, autoimmune diseases such as multiple sclerosis, and inflammatory bowel disease, all in mammals, preferably humans. Furthermore, since CD8+ T cells have been implicated in COPD, CCR5 may play a role in their recruitment and thererfore antagonists to CCR5 could provide potential therpeutic in the treatment of COPD. Also, since CCR5 is a co-receptor for the entry of HIV into cells, selective receptor ligands may be useful in the treatment of HIV infection.
A subset of compounds included in formula (I) have been reported to have 5-HT receptor activity (international application publication number WO 95/15954, published Jun. 15, 1995, international application publication number WO 95/17398, published Jun. 29, 1995, international application publication number WO 95/26328, published Oct. 5, 1995, international application publication number WO 96/06079, published Feb. 29, 1996, GB 2276161 published Sep. 21, 1994, and GB 2276165 published Sep. 21, 1994; international application publication number WO 95/30675 published Nov. 16, 1995; international application publication number WO 95/17401 published Jun. 29, 1995; international application publication number WO 96/31508 published Oct. 10, 1996; international application publication number WO 97/10824 published Mar. 27, 1997; international application publication number WO 96/11934 published Apr. 25, 1996; international application publication number WO 96/19477 published Jun. 27, 1996; international application publication number WO 97/17350 published May 15, 1997; international application publication number WO 97/34900 published Sep. 25, 1997; international application publication number WO 97/34901 published Sep. 25, 1997; international application publication number WO 97/35862 published Oct. 2, 1997; international application publication number WO 97/19070 published May 29, 1997; international application publication number WO 95/32967 published Dec. 7, 1995; international application publication number WO 97/07120 published Feb. 27, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,195, issued Jan. 6, 1976; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,143, issued Dec. 28, 1976).
Surprisingly, it has now been discovered that this class of non-peptide compounds, in particular substituted benzanilides of formula (I), function as CCR5 receptor ligands, and therefore, have utility in the treatment and prevention of disease states mediated by CCR5 receptor mechanisms.
The present invention is to the novel use of a CCR5 ligand for the treatment of certain disease states, including, but not limited to, asthma and atopic disorders (for example, atopic dermatitis and allergies), rheumatoid arthritis, sarcoidosis and other fibrotic diseases, atherosclerosis, psoriasis, autoimmune diseases such as multiple sclerosis, inflammatory bowel disease, and HIV infection, all in mammals, preferably humans. The preferred compounds for use as CCR5 ligands are those compounds of Formula (I) as noted herein.
It has now been discovered that substituted of formula (I) are CCR5 receptor ligands. It has also now been discovered that selective inhibition of CCR5 receptor mechanisms by treatment with the receptor ligands of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, represents a novel therapeutic and preventative approach to the treatment of a variety of disease states, including, but not limited to, asthma and atopic disorders (for example, atopic dermatitis and allergies), rheumatoid arthritis, sarcoidosis and other fibrotic diseases, atherosclerosis, psoriasis, autoimmune diseases such as multiple sclerosis, and inflammatory bowel disease, all in mammals, preferably humans. Furthermore, since CD8+ T cells have been implicated in COPD, CCR5 may play a role in their recruitment and thererfore antagonists to CCR5 could provide potential therpeutic in the treatment of COPD. Also, since CCR5 is a co-receptor fro entry into cells, selective receptor ligands may be useful in the treatment of HIV infection.
Compounds for use herein include the CCR5 ligands as described in international application publication number WO 95/15954, published Jun. 15, 1995, (U.S. Ser. No. 08/652,581, filed Jun. 7, 1996); international application publication number WO 95/17398, published Jun. 29, 1995, (U.S. Ser. No. 08/663,291, filed Jun. 21, 1996); international application publication number WO 95/26328, published Oct. 5, 1995, (U.S. Ser. No. 08/718,481, filed Sep. 26, 1996); international application publication number WO 96/06079, published Feb. 29, 1996, (U.S. Ser. No. 08/793,428, filed Feb. 21, 1997); GB 2276161 published Sep. 21, 1994, and GB 2276165 published Sep. 21, 1994; international application publication number WO 95/30675, published Nov. 16, 1995, (U.S. Ser. No. 08/737,147); international application publication number WO 95/17401, published Jun. 29, 1995 (U.S. Ser. No. 08/663,290, filed Jun. 21, 1996); international application publication number WO 96/31508, published Oct. 10, 1996 (U.S. Ser. No. 08/930,848, filed Oct. 7, 1997); international application publication number WO 97/10824, published Mar. 27, 1997 (U.S. Ser. No. 09/043,346); international application publication number WO 96/11934, published Apr. 25, 1996, (U.S. Ser. No. 08/817,619); international application publication number WO 96/19477, published Jun. 27, 1996 (U.S. Ser. No. 08/849,932); international application publication number WO 97/17350, published May 15, 1997 (U.S. Ser. No. 09/068,382, filed May 8, 1998); international application publication number WO 97/34900, published Sep. 25, 1997; international application publication number WO 97/34901, published Sep. 25, 1997; international application publication number WO 97/35862, published Oct. 2, 1997; international application publication number WO 97/19070, published May 29, 1997 (U.S. Ser. No. 09/077,263); international application publication number WO 95/32967, published Dec. 7, 1995 (U.S. Ser. No. 08/737,660); international application publication number WO 97/07120, published Feb. 27, 1997 (U.S. Ser. No. 09/011,338, filed Feb. 11, 1998); U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,195, issued Jan. 6, 1976; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,143, issued Dec. 28, 1976.
Preferred compounds for use as CCR5 ligands are those compounds of Formula (I) as noted herein.
Each of these references is incorporated herein in their entirety.
A preferred group of compounds for use herein are those compounds of the formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof:
Arxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula I
in which Ar represents a group selected from (i), (ii) or (iii); 
in which:
R1 and R2 are independently hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C2-6alkenyl, C2-6alkynyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, C3-6cycloalkenyl, aryl, (CH2)aNR7R8, (CH2)aNR7COR9, (CH2)aNR7CO2R10, (CH2)aNR7SO2R11, (CH2)aCONR12R13, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-4alkoxyalkyl (optionally substituted by a C1-4alkoxy or hydroxy group), (CH2)aCO2C1-6alkyl, (CH2)bOC(O)R14, CR15xe2x95x90NOR16, CNR15xe2x95x90NOR16, COR17, CONR12R13, CONR12(CH2)cOC1-4alkyl, CONR12(CH2)aCO2R18, CONHNR19R20, CONR12SO2R21, CO2R22, cyano, trifluoromethyl, NR7R8, NR7COR9, NR23CO(CH2)aNR23R24, NR23CONR23R24, NR7CO2R10, NR7SO2R11, Nxe2x95x90CNR23NR23R24, nitro, hydroxy, C1-6alkoxy, hydroxyC1-6alkoxy, C1-6alkoxyC1-6alkoxy, OC(O)NR25R26, SR27, SOR28, SO2R28, SO2NR25R26 or halogen;
a is 1, 2, 3 or 4;
R7 and R8 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, or NR7R8 forms a heterocyclic ring which has 5 or 6 ring members which, may optionally be substituted by an oxo group and, when there are 6 ring members, may optionally contain in the ring one oxygen or sulfur atom;
R9 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl or C1-4alkoxyalkyl;
R10 is C1-6alkyl;
R11 is C1-6alkyl or phenyl;
R12 and R13 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, or NR12R13 forms a saturated heterocyclic ring which has 5 or 6 members which, when there are 6 ring members, may optionally contain in the ring one oxygen or sulfur atom;
b is 0, 1, 2 or 3;
R14 is C1-4alkyl, optionally substituted by a C1-6alkoxy;
R15 and R16 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R17 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
c is 1, 2 or 3;
R18 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R19 and R20 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R21 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R22 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl optionally substituted with one or two substituents selected from C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkoxy, hydroxy, or NR7R8;
R23 and R24 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R25 and R26 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, or NR25R26 forms a saturated heterocyclic ring which has 5 or 6 members which, when there are 6 ring members, may optionally contain in the ring one oxygen or sulfur atom;
R27 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R28 is C1-6alkyl;
P is a 5 to 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur;
R3 and R4 are independently hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, C3-6cycloalkenyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylOC1-6alkyl, CONR29R30, CO2R31, cyano, aryl, trifluoromethyl, NR29R30, nitro, hydroxy, C1-6alkoxy, acyloxy or halogen;
R29, R30 and R31 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R5 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkoxy or halogen;
R6 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl (optionally substituted by a hydroxy or an oxo group), hydroxyC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC3-6alkenyl, hydroxyC3-6alkynyl, (CH2)dOR32, (CH2)dCOR33, (CH2)dCR34xe2x95x90NOR35, CONR36R37, CO2R38, hydroxy, O(CH2)eR39, NR36R37, SR40, SO2NR41R42 or halogen;
d is 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6;
R32 is C1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, or C1-4alkanoyl;
R33 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R34 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R35 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R36 and R37 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or NR36R37 forms a saturated heterocyclic ring which has 5 or 6 members, may optionally be substituted by an oxo group and, when there are 6 ring members, may optionally contain one oxygen or sulfur atom or an NH or NR43 where R43 is C1-6alkyl, COR44 or CO2R45 where R44 and R45 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R38 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
e is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6;
R39 is C1-6alkoxy, CO2H, CO2C1-6alkyl or CONR36R37;
R40 is C1-6alkyl;
R41 and R42 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
alternatively, R5 and R6 form a fused benzo ring optionally substituted with C1-6 alkyl, C1-6alkoxy or halogen;
when Ar is (i), (ii) or (iii), and A is CONR46, NHCO, xe2x80x94NHCH2, or CH2NH, where R46 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, E represents (a): 
xe2x80x83in which
R47 and R48 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R49 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, CO2R53, NHCO2R54, hydroxy, C1-6alkoxy or halogen where R53 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl and R54 is C1-6alkyl;
R50 and R51 are independently hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, aralkyl, or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form an optionally substituted 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing one to two heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur;
B is oxygen, S(O)h where h is 0, 1 or 2, CR55xe2x95x90CR56 or CR55R56 where R55 and R56 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, or B is NR57 where R57 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl or phenylC1-6alkyl;
R52 is hydrogen or R52 taken together with R46 forms a group D where D is (CR58R59)i where i is 2, 3 or 4 and R58 and R59 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or D is (CR58R59)jxe2x80x94G where j is 0, 1, 2 or 3 and G is oxygen, sulfur or CR58xe2x95x90CR59;
f is 1 to 4; and
g is 1 or 2;
when Ar is (i), (ii) or (iii), and A is CONR60, NHCO, or CH2NH, where R60 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, E represents (b): 
R61 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or R61 and R60 together form a group xe2x80x94Kxe2x80x94 where K is (CR65R66)m where m is 2, 3, or 4 and R65 and R66 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or K is (CR65R66)nxe2x80x94L where n is 0, 1, 2, or 3 and L is oxygen, sulfur or CR65xe2x95x90CR66;
R62 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R63 and R64 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
J is oxygen, CR67R68 or NR69 where R67, R68 and R69 are independently hydrogen of C1-6alkyl or J is a group S(O)m where m is 0, 1 or 2;
k is 1, 2 or 3;
l is 1, 2 or 3;
when Ar is (i), (ii) or (iii), and A is CONR70, NHCO, xe2x80x94NHCH2, or CH2NH, where R70 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, E represents (c): 
xe2x80x83in which:
M is oxygen, S(O)p where p is 0, 1 or 2, CR76xe2x95x90CR77 or CR76R77 where R76 and R77 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, or M is NR78 where R78 is hydrogen or alkyl;
R71 and R72 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R73 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, CO2R79, NHCO2R80, hydroxy, C1-6alkoxy or halogen where R79 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl and R80 is C1-6alkyl;
R74 is hydrogen or together with R70 forms a group Q where Q is CR81xe2x95x90CR82, CR81xe2x95x90CR82CR81R82 or (CR81R82)q where q is 2 or 3 and R81 and R82 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
n is 0, 1, 2 or 3;
o is 1 or 2;
R75 is a group of formula (d): 
xe2x80x83where r, s and t are independently integers having the value 1, 2 or 3;
or R75 is a group of formula (e): 
xe2x80x83where u is 0, 1, 2 or 3 and R83 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
when Ar is (i), (ii), or (iii), and A is CONH, NHCO or CH2NH, E represents (f): 
R84 and R85 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R86 and R87 are independently hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, aralkyl, or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form an optionally substituted 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing one to two heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur;
T is xe2x80x94(CR88R89)wxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94O(CR88R89)xxe2x80x94 where R88 and R89 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl where w is 2 or 3 and x is 1, 2 or 3;
v is 1 to 4; and
W is oxygen, S(O)y where y is 0, 1 or 2, or W is NR90 where R90 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, or W is CR91xe2x95x90CR92 or CR91R92 where R91 and R92 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
when Ar is (i), (ii) or (iii), and A is CONR93, NHCO, or CH2NH where R93 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, E represents a group (g): 
R94 is hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, C1-6alkyl or C1-6alkoxy or R94 and R93 taken together from a group xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94 where X is (CR97R98)aa where aa is 2, 3 or 4 and R97 and R98 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or X is (CR97R98)abxe2x80x94 Y were ab is 0, 1, 2 or 3 and Y is oxygen, sulfur or CR97xe2x95x90CR98;
R95 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, CO2R99, NHCO2R100, hydroxy, C1-6alkoxy or halogen where R95 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl and R100 is C1-6alkyl;
z is 1 or 2; and
R96 is an optionally substituted 5 to 7-membered saturated or partially saturated heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur or R96 is an optionally substituted 6,6 or 6,5 bicyclic ring containing a nitrogen atom and optionally a further heteroatom selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur;
when Ar is (i), (ii) or (iii) and A is CONR101, NHCO, or CH2NH, where R101 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, E represents group (h): 
R102 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkoxy or halogen, or R102 together with R101 form a group xe2x80x94AAxe2x80x94 where AA is (CR107R108)ad where ad is 1, 2 or 3 and R107 and R108 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or AA is (CR107xe2x95x90CR108)aexe2x80x94AB where ae is 0, 1 or 2 and AB is oxygen, sulfur, CR107xe2x95x90CR108, CR107xe2x95x90N, CR102NR108 or Nxe2x95x90N;
R103 and R104 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R105 and R106 are independently hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, aralkyl, or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form an optionally substituted 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing one to two heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur;
ac is 0 to 4;
Z is an optionally substituted 5 to 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur;
when Ar is (i), (ii) or (iii) and A is CONR109, NHCO, or CH2NH where R109 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl, E represents group (i): 
R110 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or R110 and R109 together form a group xe2x80x94ADxe2x80x94 where AD is (CR115R116)ah where ah is 2, 3 or 4 and R115 and R116 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or AD is (CR115R116)aixe2x80x94AE were ai is 0, 1, 2 or 3 and AE is oxygen, sulfur or CR115xe2x95x90CR116;
R111 and R112 are independently hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, aralkyl, or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form an optionally substituted 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing one to two heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur;
R113 and R114 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
AC is oxygen, CR117R118 or NR119 where R117, R118 and R119 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl or AC is a group S(O)aj where aj is 0, 1 or 2;
af is 1, 2 or 3;
ag is 1, 2, 3, or 4; and
ah is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4.
Suitably, when Ar is (i) or (ii), the terminal phenyl group in (i) and (ii) can be attached to the phenyl group bearing group A in any position. Preferably the terminal phenyl ring is attached to the phenyl bearing group A in a position meta or para to group A, more preferably para to group A.
Suitably P is a 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur. Examples of suitable heterocyclic rings include thienyl, furyl, triazolyl, diazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl and dioxanyl. Suitably the heterocyclic rings can be linked to the remainder of the molecule via a carbon atom or, when present, a nitrogen atom. Preferably P is oxadiazolyl.
Suitably, when Ar is (iii), R6 can be attached to the phenyl ring in any position. Preferably, R6 is attached meta or para to group A. More preferably, R6 is attached at the para to group A.
Suitably R1 and R2 are independently hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C2-6alkenyl, C2-6alkynyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, C3-6cycloalkenyl, aryl, (CH2)aNR7R8, (CH2)aNR7COR9, (CH2)aNR7CO2R10, (CH2)aNR7SO2R11, (CH2)aCONR12R13, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-4alkoxyalkyl (optionally substituted by a C1-4alkoxy or hydroxy group), (CH2)aCO2C1-6alkyl, (CH2)bOC(O)R14, CR15xe2x95x90NOR16, CNR15xe2x95x90NOR16, COR17, CONR12R13, CONR12(CH2)cOC1-4alkyl, CONR12(CH2)aCO2R18, CONHNR19R20, CONR12SO2R21, CO2R22, cyano, trifluoromethyl, NR7R8, NR7COR9, NR23CO(CH2)aNR23R24, NR23CONR23R24, NR7CO2R10, NR7SO2R11, Nxe2x95x90CNR23NR23R24, nitro, hydroxy, C1-6alkoxy, hydroxyC1-6alkoxy, C1-6alkoxyC1-6alkoxy, OC(O)NR25R26, SR27, SOR28, SO2R28, SO2NR25R26 or halogen. Preferably at least one of R1 or R2 are independently, hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, preferably methyl, C1-6alkoxy, preferably methoxy, preferably in the 3-position, hydroxy, preferably in the 3-position, cyano, preferably in the 4-position, and (CH2)bOC(O)R14, wherein b is preferably 0, and R14 is preferably ethyl.
Suitably R3 and R4 are independently hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, C3-6cycloalkenyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylOC1-6alkyl, CONR29R30, CO2R31, cyano, aryl, trifluoromethyl, NR29R30, nitro, hydroxy, C1-6alkoxy, acyloxy or halogen. Preferably R3 is hydrogen and C1-6alkyl, more preferably methyl. R4xe2x80x94P is preferably CH3-oxadiazolyl.
Suitably R6 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl (optionally substituted by a hydroxy or an oxo group), hydroxyC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC3-6alkenyl, hydroxyC3-6alkynyl, (CH2)dOR32, (CH2)dCOR33, (CH2)dCR34xe2x95x90NOR35, CONR36R37, CO2R38, hydroxy, O(CH2)eR39, NR36R37, SR40, SO2NR41R42 or halogen. Preferably, R6 is C3-7cycloalkyl, more preferably cyclohexyl, or halogen, more preferably iodo.
Preferably R7 and R8 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
Preferably R9 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
Preferably R11 is C1-6alkyl;
Preferably R12 and R13 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
Preferably R14 is C1-6alkyl;
Preferably R22 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
Preferably R25 and R26 are independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl.
Suitably E represents (a). When E represents (a), the groups xe2x80x94B(CR47R48)fxe2x80x94NR50R51 and R49 can be attached to the phenyl ring at any position. Preferably the group xe2x80x94B(CR47R48)fxe2x80x94NR50R51 is located meta or para to the amide linkage, more preferably meta. Preferably the group R49 is located para to the amide linkage. Preferably the group R49 is alkoxy, more preferably methoxy, or halogen, more preferably iodo. Preferably, B is oxygen or CR55R56. Preferably, f is 2 or 3. Suitably, R50 and R51 are C1-6alkyl, preferably isopropyl, or tert-butyl; C3-7cycloalkyl, preferably cyclohexyl; or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic ring.
Preferred compounds of formula (I) are wherein, E represents (a), and wherein B is oxygen, CR55R56 is CH2 and f is 2, and wherein B is CH2, CR55R56 is CH2 and f is 2, and wherein B is oxygen, CR55R56 is CH2 and f is 3. Particularly preferred is a compound of formula (I) wherein B is oxygen, CR55R56 is CH2 and f is 2. R52 is preferably hydrogen.
Other preferred compounds of formula (I) are wherein, E represents (a) and preferably R50 and R51 are isopropyl, R50 is isopropyl and R51 is tert-butyl or cyclohexyl, or NR50R51 is 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine. More preferably, R50 and R51 are isopropyl, R50 is isopropyl and R51 is tert-butyl, or NR50R51 is 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine. Preferably R49 is methoxy.
When E represents (b), k is preferably 1, J is preferably oxygen, and R62 is preferably C1-6alkyl, more preferably methyl or isopropyl.
When E represents (c), n is preferably 1, M is preferably oxygen, R71 and R72 are preferably hydrogen, R73 is preferably para-alkoxy, more preferably para-OCH3, R74 is preferably hydrogen, and R75 is preferably a group of formula (e) wherein u is 2, and R83 is preferably C1-6alkyl, more preferably methyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, including, but not limited to methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, and the like.
The terms xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein at all occurrences to mean radicals derived from the elements chlorine, fluorine, iodine and bromine.
The terms xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccyclic alkylxe2x80x9d are used herein at all occurrences to mean cyclic radicals, preferably comprising 3 to 7 carbon atoms which may be mono- or bicyclo-fused ring systems which may additionally include unsaturation, including, but not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, unless the length is limited thereto, wherein there is at least one double bond between two of the carbon atoms in the chain, including, but not limited to, ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean cyclic radicals, preferably of 5 to 8 carbons, which have at least one double bond between two of the carbon atoms in the ring, including but not limited to cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 2 to 8 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, wherein there is at least one triple bond between two of the carbon atoms in the chain, including, but not limited to, acetylene, 1-propylene, 2-propylene, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean 5-14-membered substituted or unsubstituted aromatic ring(s) or ring systems which may include bi- or tri-cyclic systems, including, but not limited to phenyl, naphthyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean an aryl moiety as defined above, which is connected to an alkyl moiety as defined above, for example, benzyl or phenethyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, bonded to an oxygen atom, including, but not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, and the like.
The terms xe2x80x9chydroxyC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d are used herein interchangeably to mean an hydroxyl group bonded to a C1-6alkyl group as defined above, including, but not limited to methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-butanol, sec-butanol, isobutanol, tert-butanol, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-4alkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean a C1-4alkoxy group as defined above bonded to an alkyl group as defined above, such as an ether, e.g., CH3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyC1-6alkoxyxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean an hydroxyl group bonded to an alkoxy group as defined above, e.g., HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH3.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-6alkoxyC1-6alkoxyxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurences to mean an alkoxy group as defined above, substituted with an alkoxy group as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9cacyloxyxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean a moiety xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R, wherein R is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-4alkanoylxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean a C(O)C1-4alkyl group wherein the alkyl portion is as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroatomxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a nitrogen atom. It will be recognized that when the heteroatom is nitrogen, it may form an NRaRb moiety, wherein Ra and Rb are, independently, hydrogen or C1 to C6 alkyl, or together with the nitrogen to which they are bound, form a saturated or unsaturated 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring, including, but not limited to, pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, pyridine, and the like. It will be recognized that the saturated or unsaturated 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring may optionally have one or more additional heteroatoms in the ring.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean a saturated or wholly or partially unsaturated 5-10-membered ring system (unless the cyclic ring system is otherwise limited) in which one or more rings contain one or more heteroatoms, including, but not limited to, pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, imidazolidine, pyrazolidine, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cCCR5 mediated disease statexe2x80x9d is used herein at all occurrences to mean any disease state which is mediated (or modulated) by CCR5.
Suitably, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of formula (I) include, but are not limited to, salts with inorganic acids such as hydrochloride, sulfate, phosphate, diphosphate, hydrobromide, and nitrate, or salts with an organic acid such as malate, maleate, fumarate, tartrate, succinate, citrate, acetate, lactate, methanesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate, palmitate, salicylate, and stearate.
Among the preferred compounds of the invention are the following compounds:
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Methylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Amino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-(1xe2x80x2,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino-1-methyl)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-carboxamide;
3-(2-Dimethylaminoethoxy)-4-methoxy-N-[2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]]-4-benzamide oxalate;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-(1,1-biphenyl)-4-carboxamide oxalate;
N-[3-(2-Dimethylaminoethoxy)-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-(5-ethyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Pyrrolidin-1-ylethoxy)-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-carboxamide hydrochloride;
N-(3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-2xe2x80x2,3-dimethyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-carboxamide hydrochloride;
N-[3-((S)-1-Methylpyrrolidin-2-ylmethoxy)-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methyl-biphenyl-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(1-Methyl-3-piperidinyloxy)-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methyl-biphenyl-4-carboxamide oxalate;
N-[3-(1-Methyl-3-azepinyloxy)-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methyl-biphenyl-4-carboxamide oxalate;
N-[4-Methoxy-3-(quinuclidine-3-yloxy)phenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-carboxamide oxalate;
N-[3-((R)-1-Methylpyrrolidin-2-ylmethoxy)-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methyl-biphenyl-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(1-Methylpyrrolidin-3-yl)-4-methoxy-phenyl]-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methyl-biphenyl-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-((R)-Pyrrolidin-2-ylmethoxy)-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl-4-carboxamide hydrochloride;
N-[3-(Azetidin-2-ylmethoxy)-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl-4-carboxamide hydrochloride;
N-[2-(Dimethylaminomethyl)1,4-benzodioxan-7-yl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-carboxamide;
N-[2-(dimethylaminomethyl)-1,4-benzodioxan-6-yl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-carboxamide;
2,3-Dihydro-6-(2-dimethylaminoethoxy)-5-methoxy-1-[4-(2-methyl-4-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)phenyl)benzoyl]indole;
6-(2-Dimethylamiinoethoxy)-5-methoxy-1-[4-(2-methyl-4-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)phenyl)benzoyl]indole;
2,3-Dihydro-6-(2-dimethylaminoethoxy)-5-methoxy-2-methyl-1-[4-(2-methyl-4-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)phenyl)benzoyl]indole oxalate;
6-(2-Dimethylaminoethoxy)-5-methoxy-2-methyl-1-[4-(2-methyl-4-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)phenyl)benzoyl]indole oxalate;
[7-(2-Dimethylaminoethoxy)-6-methoxy-2-methyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-quinolin-1-yl][2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-biphenyl-4-yl]methanone oxalate;
[8-(2-Dimethylaminoethoxy)-7-methoxy-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-benz[b]azepin-1-yl]-[2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-biphenyl-4-yl]methanone oxalate;
5-[4-(2-Methyl-4-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)phenyl)-benzoylamino]spiro[(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran)-3,4xe2x80x2-piperidine]hydrochloride;
2,3,6,7-Tetrahydro-1xe2x80x2-methyl-5-[2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-carbonyl]furo[2,3-f]indole-3-spiro-4xe2x80x2-piperidine hydrochloride;
5-[4xe2x80x2-(5-Dimethylamino-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl-4-carbonyl]-1xe2x80x2-methyl-2,3,5,6,7,8-hexahydrospiro(furo[2,3-g]quinoline-3,4xe2x80x2-piperidine) hydrochloride;
5-[4xe2x80x2-(5-Hydroxymethyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl-4-carbonyl]-1xe2x80x2-methyl-2,3,6,7-tetrahydrospiro[furo[2,3-f]indole-3,4xe2x80x2-piperidine]hydrochloride;
5-[4xe2x80x2-(5-Methoxymethyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl-4-carbonyl]-1xe2x80x2-methyl-2,3,6,7-tetrahydrospiro[furo[2,3-f]indole]-3-4xe2x80x2-piperidine hydrochloride;
4xe2x80x2-ax-(Dimethylamino)-5-[2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-[(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-yl]carbonyl]-2,3,6,7-tetrahydrospiro[furo[2,3-f]indole-3,1xe2x80x2-cyclohexane]hydrochloride.
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[4-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[2-(3-Dimethylamino)propoxy-phenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-[2-(Morpholin-1-yl)ethoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Dicyclohexylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-Ethyl-N-[3-[2-(N-isopropyl-N-methylamino)ethoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-carboxamide;
N-Methyl-N-[3-(2-diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-(1,1-biphenyl)-4-carboxamide;
N-Methyl-N-[3-(diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-iodobenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3-bromobenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-(methoxy)benzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-iodobenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3-iodobenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-3-iodobenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-3-iodobenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-bromobenzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-bromobenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3-bromobenzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(isopropyl)benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-(cyclohexyl)benzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(cyclohexyl)benzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4xe2x80x2-ethyl-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[4-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4xe2x80x2-ethyl-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-methoxy-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3xe2x80x2-hydroxy-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[2-(dimethylaminomethyl)-1,4-benzodioxan-7-yl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-carboxamide; and
N-[2-(dimethylaminomethyl)-1,4-benzodioxan-6-yl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-carboxamide.
Among the more preferred compounds of the invention are the following compounds:
N-[3-(3-Dimethylamino)propoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Piperidine)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-(1,1xe2x80x2biphenyl)-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(3-Dimethylaminopropyl)-4-methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-carboxamide oxalate;
N-[3-(1-Methyl-4-piperidyl)-4-methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-carboxamide oxalate;
N-[3-(1-Methyl-3-piperidyl)methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-carboxamide oxalate;
N-[7-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-carboxamide;
[3-(Dimethylaminoethyl)-3,6,7,8-tetrahydro-2H-furo[2,3-g]quinolin-5-yl]-[2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-[1,2,4]-oxadiazol-3-yl)-biphenyl-4-yl]-methanone oxalate;
5-[4-(2-Methyl-4-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)phenyl)benzoylamino]-spiro[(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran)-3,4xe2x80x2-(1-methylhexahydroazepine)]oxalate;
2,3,5,6,7,8,-Hexahydro-1xe2x80x2-methyl-5-{2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-[(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-yl]carbonyl}furo[2,3-g]quinoline-3-spiro-4xe2x80x2piperidine oxalate;
6,7,8,9-Tetrahydro-1xe2x80x2-methyl-5-[[2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]carbonyl]-spiro[2H-furo[2,3-h][1]benzazepine-3(5H),4xe2x80x2-piperidine];
2,3,5,6,7,8-Hexahydro-5-[4xe2x80x2-(5-hydroxymethyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl-4-carbonyl]-1xe2x80x2-methylspiro[furo[2,3-g]quinoline-3,4xe2x80x2-piperidine]hydrochloride;
4xe2x80x2-(Dimethylamino)-5-[2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-[(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-biphenyl-4-yl]carbonyl]-2,3,6,7-tetrahydrospiro[furo[2,3-f]indole-3,1xe2x80x2-cyclohexane]hydrochloride;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-3-carboxamide;
N-[3-(3-Dimethylamino)propoxy-phenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[4-(3-Dimethylamino)propoxy-phenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-[2-(Piperidin-1-yl)ethoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-2-methylphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Dipropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methylphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-ethylphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-(methoxycarbonylamino)phenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[1,1xe2x80x2-Biphenyl]-4-yl-3-(2-diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxybenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-(ethoxycarbonyl)phenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[4-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-3-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[2-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[2-Fluoro-4-(2-diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[4-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[2-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-bromobenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-(isopropyl)benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-(cyclohexyl)benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3,4-dichlorobenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3,5-dichlororbenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-(nitro)benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3-iodobenzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-3-iodobenzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-3-bromobenzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(cyclohexyl)benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxy-phenyl]-4-(cyclohexyl)benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-ethyl-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4xe2x80x2-ethyl-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide; and
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3xe2x80x2-methoxy-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide).
Among the most preferred compounds of the invention are the following compounds:
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-carboxamide;
5-[4-(2-methyl-4-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)phenyl)benzoylamino]spiro[(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran)-3,4xe2x80x2-(1-methylpiperidine)]oxalate;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-[2-(N-Cyclohexyl-N-isopropylamino)ethoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-carboxamide;
N-[3-[2-(cis-2,6-Dimethylpiperidin-1-yl)ethoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-[2-(N-Ethyl-N-isopropyl amino)ethoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-[2-(2,5-Dimethypyrrolidin-1-yl)ethoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[4-Methoxy-3-[2-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-1-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-[2-(N-t-Butyl-N-isopropyl)aminoethoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(3-Diisopropylamino)propyloxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(3-Diisopropylamino)propyl-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-iodophenyl-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-methanamine Dihydrochloride;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxy-phenyl]-4xe2x80x2-cyano-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-cyano-2xe2x80x2-methyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-2-naphthalenecarboxamide;
N-(1xe2x80x2-Methylspiro[benzofuran-3(2H),4xe2x80x2-piperidin]-5-yl-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-[2-(N-Isopropyl-N-methylamino)ethoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-(iodo)benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxy-phenyl]-4-(cyclohexyl)benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-ethyl-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3xe2x80x2-methoxy-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-acetyl-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3xe2x80x2-methoxy-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide; and
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3xe2x80x2-hydroxy-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide.
Compounds excluded from the scope of this invention are as follows:
N-[3-(2-Dimethylaminoethoxy)-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-(5-dimethylamino-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(1-Methylazetidin-2-ylmethoxy)-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-2xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl-4-carboxamide;
[7-(2-Dimethylaminoethoxy)-6-methoxy-3,4-dihydro-2H-quinolin-1-yl]-[2xe2x80x2-methyl-[1,2,4]-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-yl]-methanone oxalate;
2,3,6,7-Tetrahydro-1xe2x80x2-methyl-5-[2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-carbonyl]-furo[2,3-f]indole-3-spiro-3xe2x80x2-piperidine oxalate;
5-[4xe2x80x2-(5-Methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)biphenyl-4-carbonyl]-1xe2x80x2-methyl-2,3,6,7-tetrahydrofuro[2,3-f]indole-3-spiro-4xe2x80x2-piperidine;
1xe2x80x2-Ethyl-5-[2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-(5-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-biphenyl-4-carbonyl]-2,3,6,7-tetrahydrospirofuro[2,3-f]indole-3,4xe2x80x2-piperidine;
N-[2-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-2-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-(methoxy)benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-(nitro)benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-(nitro)benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-(nitro)benzamide;
N-[3-(Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-chloro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-acetyl-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4xe2x80x2-acetyl-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3xe2x80x2-chloro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3xe2x80x2-nitro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Dimethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-3xe2x80x2-nitro-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-iodobenzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-iodobenzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-iodobenzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl-3-iodobenzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-3-iodobenzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-3-iodobenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-bromobenzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-bromobenzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-bromobenzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-3-bromobenzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-3-bromobenzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-3-bromobenzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-4-(dimethylamino)benzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(dimethylamino)benzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(dimethylamino)benzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(dimethylamino)benzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(dimethylamino)benzamide;
N-[4-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(isopropyl)benzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(isopropyl)benzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(isopropyl)benzamide;
N-[3-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(cyclohexyl)benzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(cyclohexyl)benzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4-(cyclohexyl)benzamide;
N-[2-(2-Diisopropylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4xe2x80x2-ethyl-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide; and
N-[2-(2-Diethylamino)ethoxy-phenyl]-4xe2x80x2-ethyl-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-carboxamide.
The pharmaceutically effective compounds of this invention (and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof) are administered in conventional dosage forms prepared by combining a compound of formula (I) (xe2x80x9cactive ingredientxe2x80x9d) in an amount sufficient to treat COPD, asthma and atopic disorders (for example, atopic dermatitis and allergies), rheumatoid arthritis, sarcoidosis and other fibrotic diseases, atherosclerosis, psoriasis, autoimmune diseases such as multiple sclerosis, inflammatory bowel disease, and HIV infection, (xe2x80x9cCCR5-mediated disease statesxe2x80x9d) with standard pharmaceutical carriers or diluents according to conventional procedures well known in the art. These procedures may involve mixing, granulating and compressing or dissolving the ingredients as appropriate to the desired preparation.
The pharmaceutical carrier employed may be, for example, either a solid or liquid. Exemplary of solid carriers are lactose, terra alba, sucrose, talc, gelatin, agar, pectin, acacia, magnesium stearate, stearic acid and the like. Exemplary of liquid carriers are syrup, peanut oil, olive oil, water and the like. Similarly, the carrier or diluent may include time delay material well known to the art, such as glyceryl monostearate or glyceryl distearate alone or with a wax.
A wide variety of pharmaceutical forms can be employed. Thus, if a solid carrier is used, the preparation can be tableted, placed in a hard gelatin capsule in powder or pellet form or in the form of a troche or lozenge. The amount of solid carrier will vary widely but preferably will be from about 25 mg to about 1000 mg. When a liquid carrier is used, the preparation will be in the form of a syrup, emulsion, soft gelatin capsule, sterile injectable liquid such as an ampule or nonaqueous liquid suspension.
The active ingredient may also be administered topically to a mammal in need of treatment or prophylaxis of CCR5 mediated disease states. The amount of active ingredient required for therapeutic effect on topical administration will, of course, vary with the compound chosen, the nature and severity of the disease state being treated and the mammal undergoing treatment, and is ultimately at the discretion of the physician. A suitable dose of an active ingredient is 1.5 mg to 500 mg for topical administration, the most preferred dosage being 1 mg to 100 mg, for example 5 to 25 mg administered two or three times daily.
By topical administration is meant non-systemic administration and includes the application of the active ingredient externally to the epidermis, to the buccal cavity and instillation of such a compound into the ear, eye and nose, and where the compound does not significantly enter the blood stream. By systemic administration is meant oral, intravenous, intraperitoneal and intramuscular administration.
While it is possible for an active ingredient to be administered alone as the raw chemical, it is preferable to present it as a pharmaceutical formulation. The active ingredient may comprise, for topical administration, from 0.001% to 10% w/w, e.g. from 1% to 2% by weight of the formulation although it may comprise as much as 10% w/w but preferably not in excess of 5% w/w and more preferably from 0.1% to 1% w/w of the formulation.
The topical formulations of the present invention, both for veterinary and for human medical use, comprise an active ingredient together with one or more acceptable carrier(s) therefor and optionally any other therapeutic ingredient(s). The carrier(s) must be xe2x80x98acceptablexe2x80x99 in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation and not deleterious to the recipient thereof.
Formulations suitable for topical administration include liquid or semi-liquid preparations suitable for penetration through the skin to the site of inflammation such as liniments, lotions, creams, ointments or pastes, and drops suitable for administration to the eye, ear or nose.
Drops according to the present invention may comprise sterile aqueous or oily solutions or suspensions and may be prepared by dissolving the active ingredient in a suitable aqueous or alcoholic solution of a bactericidal and/or fungicidal agent and/or any other suitable preservative, and preferably including a surface active agent. The resulting solution may then be clarified by filtration, transferred to a suitable container which is then sealed and sterilized by autoclaving or maintaining at 98-100xc2x0 C. for half an hour. Alternatively, the solution may be sterilized by filtration and transferred to the container by an aseptic technique. Examples of bactericidal and fungicidal agents suitable for inclusion in the drops are phenylmercuric nitrate or acetate (0.002%), benzalkonium chloride (0.01%) and chlorhexidine acetate (0.01%). Suitable solvents for the preparation of an oily solution include glycerol, diluted alcohol and propylene glycol.
Lotions according to the present invention include those suitable for application to the skin or eye. An eye lotion may comprise a sterile aqueous solution optionally containing a bactericide and may be prepared by methods similar to those for the preparation of drops. Lotions or liniments for application to the skin may also include an agent to hasten drying and to cool the skin, such as an alcohol or acetone, and/or a moisturizer such as glycerol or an oil such as castor oil or arachis oil.
Creams, ointments or pastes according to the present invention are semi-solid formulations of the active ingredient for external application. They may be made by mixing the active ingredient in finely-divided or powdered form, alone or in solution or suspension in an aqueous or non-aqueous fluid, with the aid of suitable machinery, with a greasy or non-greasy basis. The basis may comprise hydrocarbons such as hard, soft or liquid paraffin, glycerol, beeswax, a metallic soap; a mucilage; an oil of natural origin such as almond, corn, arachis, castor or olive oil; wool fat or its derivatives, or a fatty acid such as stearic or oleic acid together with an alcohol such as propylene glycol. The formulation may incorporate any suitable surface active agent such as an anionic, cationic or non-ionic surfactant such as esters or polyoxyethylene derivatives thereof. Suspending agents such as natural gums, cellulose derivatives or inorganic materials such as silicaceous silicas, and other ingredients such as lanolin, may also be included.
The active ingredient may also be administered by inhalation. By xe2x80x9cinhalationxe2x80x9d is meant intranasal and oral inhalation administration. Appropriate dosage forms for such administration, such as an aerosol formulation or a metered dose inhaler, may be prepared by conventional techniques. The daily dosage amount of the active ingredient administered by inhalation is from about 0.1 mg to about 100 mg per day, preferably about 1 mg to about 10 mg per day.
In one aspect, this invention relates to a method of treating COPD, asthma and atopic disorders (for example, atopic dermatitis and allergies), rheumatoid arthritis, sarcoidosis and other fibrotic diseases, atherosclerosis, psoriasis, autoimmune diseases such as multiple sclerosis, inflammatory bowel disease, and HIV infection, all in mammals, preferably humans, which comprises administering to such mammal an effective amount of a CCR5 receptor ligand, in particular, a compound as depicted in formula (I).
By the term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d is meant either prophylactic or therapeutic therapy. Such formula (I) compound can be administered to such mammal in a conventional dosage form prepared by combining the formula (I) compound with a conventional pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent according to known techniques. It will be recognized by one of skill in the art that the form and character of the pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent is dictated by the amount of active ingredient with which it is to be combined, the route of administration and other well-known variables. The formula (I) compound is administered to a mammal in need of treatment for asthma and atopic disorders (for example, atopic dermatitis and allergies), rheumatoid arthritis, atherosclerosis, psoriasis, autoimmune diseases such as multiple sclerosis, inflammatory bowel disease, and HIV infection, in an amount sufficient to decrease symptoms associated with these disease states. The route of administration may be oral or parenteral.
The term parenteral as used herein includes intravenous, intramuscular, subcutaneous, intra-rectal, intravaginal or intraperitoneal administration. The subcutaneous and intramuscular forms of parenteral administration are generally preferred. The daily parenteral dosage regimen will preferably be from about 30 mg to about 300 mg per day of active ingredient. The daily oral dosage regimen will preferably be from about 100 mg to about 2000 mg per day of active ingredient.
It will be recognized by one of skill in the art that the optimal quantity and spacing of individual dosages of a formula (I) compound will be determined by the nature and extent of the condition being treated, the form, route and site of administration, and the particular mammal being treated, and that such optimums can be determined by conventional techniques. It will also be appreciated by one of skill in the art that the optimal course of treatment, i.e., the number of doses of the formula (I) compound given per day for a defined number of days, can be ascertained by those skilled in the art using conventional course of treatment determination tests.
The compounds of formula (I) can be prepared by art-recognized procedures from known or commercially available starting materials. If the starting materials are unavailable from a commercial source, their synthesis is described herein, or they can be prepared by procedures known in the art.
Specifically, compounds of formula (I) wherein R is represented by group (a), A is CONH and E is represented by group (d), were prepared according to the methods of international application publication number WO 95/15954, published Jun. 15, 1995.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein R is represented by group (a), A is CONH and E is represented by group (e), were prepared according to the methods of international application publication number WO 95/17401, published Jun. 29, 1995.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein R is represented by group (a), A is CONH and E is represented by group (f), were prepared according the methods of international application publication number WO 96/31508 published Oct. 10, 1996.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein R is represented by group (a), A is CONH and E is represented by groups (g) or (h), were prepared according the methods of international application publication number WO 95/30675, published Nov. 16, 1995.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein R is represented by group (a), A is CONH and E is represented by group (j), were prepared according the methods of international application publication number WO 96/11934, published Apr. 25, 1996.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein R is represented by group (a) and AE is represented by group (k), were prepared according the methods of international application publication number WO 95/17398, published Jun. 29, 1995.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein R is represented by group (a) and AE is represented by group (l), were prepared according the methods of international application publication number WO 97/07120, published Feb. 27, 1997.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein R is represented by group (a) and AE is represented by group (m), were prepared according the methods of international application publication number WO 96/19477, published Jun. 27, 1996.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein R is represented by group (a) and AE is represented by group (n), were prepared according the methods of international application publication number WO 97/19070 published May 29, 1997.
Specifically, compounds of formula (I) wherein Ar is represented by group (i), (ii) or (iii), A is CONR46, NHCO or CH2NH, and E is represented by group (a), were prepared according to the methods of international application publication number WO 95/15954, published Jun. 15, 1995, international application publication number WO 95/17398, published Jun. 29, 1995, international application publication number WO 95/263284, published Oct. 5, 1995, international application publication number WO 96/06079, published Feb. 29, 1996, GB 2276161 published Sep. 21, 1994, and GB 2276165 published Sep. 21, 1994.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein Ar is (i) or (ii), and A is CONR60 or NHCO, and E is represented by group (b), were prepared according to the methods of international application publication number WO 95/11934, published Apr. 25, 1995, and WO 95/19477, published Jun. 27, 1995. Four other applications cover the spiro compounds WO 97/17350 published May 15, 1997; WO 97/34900 published Sep. 25, 1997; WO 97/34901 published Sep. 25, 1997; WO 97/35862 published Oct. 2, 1997.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein Ar is (i), (ii) or (iii), A is CONR70, NHCO or CH2NH, and E represents (c), were prepared according the methods of international application publication number WO 95/306758 published Nov. 16, 1995 and GB 2276165 published Sep. 21, 1994.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein Ar is (ii), A is CONH or NHCO, and E represents (f), were prepared according the methods of international application publication number WO 95/17401, published Jun. 29, 1995.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein Ar is (i) or (ii), A is CONR93, and E represents a group (g), were prepared according the methods of international application publication number WO 96/31508, published Oct. 10, 1996.
Compounds of formula (I) when Ar is (i) or (ii), A is CONR101, and E represents group (h), were prepared according the methods of international application publication number WO 95/32767, published Dec. 7, 1995 and WO 97/07120, published Feb. 27, 1997.
Compounds of formula (I) Ar is (i) or (ii), and A is CONR109 or CH2NH, and E represents group (i), were prepared according the methods of international application publication number WO 97/19070, published May 29, 1997.
Compounds of formula (I) are also prepared by the method of Scheme 1 using solid-phase chemistry. Resin 1-1 (WO 98/17695) is coupled with a suitably substituted carboxyphenyl-boronic acid, for Example 4-(4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaborolan-2-yl)benzoic acid, using Suzuki conditions, for example, a suitable palladium reagent, such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), and a suitable base, such as sodium carbonate, in a suitable solvent, such as ethanol and toluene, at a suitable temperature, such as 90xc2x0 C., for a suitable time, such as 24 h, to afford the resin-bound biphenylcarboxylic acid 1-2. The adduct 1-2 is condensed with appropriately substituted anilines 1-4, prepared by methods known to the art from commercially available starting materials or as described herein, using methods known to the art. For example, treatment of 1-2 with a suitable reagent, such as oxalyl chloride, in a suitable solvent, such as toluene, affords the biphenylcarbonyl chloride adduct 1-3. Treatment of 1-3 with 1-4 in a suitable solvent, such as dichloromethane, in the presence of a suitable base, such as diisopropylethylamine, gives the biphenylcarboxanilide adduct, 1-5. Treatment of 1-5 with a suitable acid and solvent, such as trifluoroacetic/dichloromethane/water (50:48:2) affords 1-6 which are compounds of formula (I). 
a) caboxbezeneboronic acid, (Ph3P)4Pd, Na2CO3, EtOH, toluene, 90xc2x0 C., 24 h; b) (COCl)2, toluene; c) 4, diisopropylethylamine, CH2Cl2; d) CF3CO2H, CH2Cl2.
Compounds of formula (I) are also prepared by the method of Scheme 2 using solid-phase chemistry. Appropriately substituted (alkylamino)ethoxy-anilines 2-1, such as 3-(2-diisopropylamino)-ethoxy-4-methoxyaniline, synthesized according to literature methods from commercially available starting materials and by methods described herein, are reacted with 4-formyl-3,5-dimethoxyphenol-Merrifield resin 2-2 (Boojamra, et al., J. Org. Chem. 1995, 60, 5742) is treated and a suitable reducing agent, such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride, in a suitable solvent, such as dimethylformamide containing 1% acetic acid, to afford 2-3. The resin-bound aniline 2-3 is condensed with an appropriately substituted benzoic acid or biphenylcarboxylic acid, which are commercially available or synthesized by methods known to the art, using a suitable activating agent, such as N-bromosuccinimide and triphenylphosphine, in a suitable solvent, such as dichloromethane, dimethylformamide and pyridine, to afford 2-4. Treatment of 2-4 with a suitable acid and solvent, such as trifluoroacetic:dichloromethane:water (50:48:2) gives the desired benzanilide or biphenylcarboxanilide 2-5 which are compounds of formula (I). 
a) BAL resin, NaBH(OAc)3, 1% HOAc, DMF; b) X-benzoic acid, N-bromosuccinimide, Ph3P, pyridine; c) TFA, CH2Cl2, H2O.